Wicked Lovely
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Wrote myself into a corner, so I can't continue this. Sorry everyone!
1. Scent of Summer

Summary: When Roxas meets the new boy that his school, he can't believe how cliche it is when he begins to fall in love with him. If only he knew that this 'Prince' was actually a King...But what is the King of Summer[AkuRoku

Based off of the book, 'Wicked Lovely' by Melissa Marr. Amazing book, by the way!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Oh my God, Roxas! You won't believe this!"

Roxas blinked, looking between Kairi and Olette. "What is it?"

Olette beamed, hooking arms with the blond boy as she dragged him away from his locker. "Okay, since I'm on Student Council, Mr. Leonhart told me we're getting this new kid, right? Only, I just met him and he's like..."

"The hottest thing on two legs." Kairi finished, giggling.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and? Why the hell would I care?"

"Because, you're going to help him get around! He has your exact schedule!" Olette gushed, bouncing up and down, excited. "You haven't dated anyone since..._Hayner_."

Roxas frowned at the mention of his ex. He and Hayner had been great friends, and when the older blond confessed he liked Roxas, they began dating. But then Roxas found out the Hayner had been fucking Seifer Almasy behind his back and hadn't talked to Hayner since. It seemed the Seifer didn't know Hayner was with Roxas either, since he also broke up with him.

"Yeah, whatever. What's his name then?" Roxas asked.

"Axel Fujiwara." Kairi sighed dreamily, making the blond roll his eyes. "He's so hot. And he's so polite and everything! All the girls want his attention but he keeps putting them off. I think he might be into guys, which is sad. All the good looking guys are gay."

Roxas chuckled a little at that. He heard it often from his friend, of which most were girls. Roxas was gay as well, and he had made it clear to everyone that he wouldn't stand for comments like 'fag' or 'queer'. He hated those words since he had grown up on them.

"Where is he?" Roxas asked, following Olette to the back of the school.

Twilight Destiny Academy was a big school, rich and full of pricks. Roxas wasn't rich like his classmates. He had gotten in by good grades and that was it. Most of the people here were pricks. Jocks that thought they were the 'shit' and girls who were such sluts it made him sick. But the school was white and black marble, with a large pool in the West Wing, Auditorium in the North, Cafeteria in the South and the Court Yard in the East.

"He's usually in the Court Yard. He loves the Sakura Blossoms." Olette answered, smiling.

Well, obviously. Only stupid people didn't like Sakura Blossoms. Rolling his blue eyes, Roxas sighed when they made it to the Court Yard. It annoyed him a little to see so many girls fawning over the new guy. Buttons were undone and they were hoping they'd get his attention. Scuffing, Roxas hoped he wasn't like the rest of the guys here.

"Are you Roxas?"

Roxas's eyes widened. A tall boy walked through the crowd, smiling. His hair was an unnatural shade of red, in spikes down his back, and he was over six feet tall, border lining seven. He wore the uniform of a white button up with a light blue tie and blue pants. His shoes, however, were combat boots and he had on several wrist cuffs and a black choker. But what really got Roxas's attention were his eyes.

His eyes were a vivid shade of green. Bright and warm, shining. His eyelashes were long, and full, yet Roxas could tell there was no make-up on his face. Under them were a pair of black upside-down triangles, whether tattoos or not, the blond couldn't tell.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

His smile brightened, somehow, and some girls glared jealously. "I was told you were going to show me around. I hope it's not an inconvenience to you. I'd hate to waste your time."

A girl, blond and a total bimbo, in Roxas's opinion, grabbed his arm. "Oh Axel-kun! You couldn't be an inconvenience if you tried."

Though his smile didn't waver, Roxas could tell he was getting annoyed and tired of the attention. "Thanks."

"How about I show you where the Cafeteria is?" Roxas offered, happy when the red head sent him a grateful look.

"I'd like that."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"So..." Roxas turned to his companion when they were successfully hidden in the Booth on the third floor, over looking the inside of the Auditorium. "Why do you put up with those girls when it wears you out? I'd have told them to piss off."

Axel blushed sheepishly. "My, er, mother always made me be polite to everyone, so it's second nature."

"Well, you can stop smiling. There's no need for politeness." the blond muttered.

He was surprised when Axel laughed, a nice sound the reminded him of bells and the sun. "It's easier now that you're here. I really like you, Roxas."

He covered up his blush by frowning. "You don't know me."

"Not yet." Axel said, shrugging. "But I'd like to, if you'll let me. I hope this doesn't seem to forward but you are very cute."

Roxas's blush deepened. "I-I'm not..."

"Yes you are. I love your eyes." Axel leaned forward, the small space making it easy for them to brush noses. "It's early, but would you let me take you somewhere after school?"

The blond felt like his head was spinning. He just met this guy! Why would he be asking for a date?! He had hundreds of girls throwing themselves at him. But Roxas couldn't deny that he liked him. It took everything he had to not reach out and kiss him.

'_Why? Why do I want to so badly? Sure, he's nice and polite and charming, but there's something...there. What is it? He reminds me of summer...But Twilight hasn't seen summer in years. It's always cold here,'_

"O-okay..."

Axel beamed, kissing the tip of his nose. "Thank you."

Roxas blushed. For that instant, he had seen a flash of gold, and a meadow full of sun. But the sun hadn't been shone for so long. It was always...fall here, or winter. Why did Axel give him these thoughts and feelings by meeting him, looking at him, _touching_ him?

Why did he make Roxas want to do everything he wanted?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel, you're back."

The red head frowned when Xigbar and Xaldin greeted him, feeling his temper rise. He had already put up with sluts, what are they doing here?

"Okay, so we're suppose to give you some alone time." Xigbar piped in, rolling his eye. "But Her Highness demanded that we stay with you. Sorry."

Axel's frowned deepened. "What does she want? She knows I can't remain this way forever."

"Axel," Xaldin shook his head. "You don't seem to understand. If you find someone, her life is over. You'll kill as soon as you replace her, we all know that. She wants to stop you. And to hear you're living among _humans_...that's drawing the line."

"A human as the Princess?" Xigbar added, shaking his head as well. "No human women could handle it. Pick one of our own kind. Humans aren't nothin but greedy monsters."

Axel snorted. "Are we really that different? My mother is trying to stop anyone from taking the throne so _she_ can remain Queen. How is that any different than a human? And besides," he smirked, heading for his room. "I never said my Queen had to be a girl."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I love this story so much! The first chapter came out differently than I thought, but I like it all in all. I hope you'll all review and tell me what you think. Wicked Lovely is such an awesome book, I adore it. I'm not quite done with it, so meh.

R&R!!


	2. Silence's Voice

Yay, people reviewed! And some of you have read the book, that makes me so happy! D lol. But here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!

Let me know if you recognize Axel's "friend". Hope you don't mind that he's there, he fits the part perfectly. Lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey Roxas."

The blond gave his friends a small smile. "Hi Olette, Kairi. What's up?"

The brunette sighed, looking sad. "You won't be so happy when you hear the news."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "Oh? And what would that be, my mom got killed in an accident? Oh wait, that already happened."

Kairi scowled at his sarcasm. "That's not funny and you know it! Anyway, some other boy got transferred as well and he's been taking up all of Axel's attention!"

There was a pause. "So?"

"Roxas, he's taking him away from you!" Olette snapped, shaking the blond by his shoulders. "How can you let this happen?"

Roxas freed himself, walking to his locker. "What do I care? If Axel likes someone, then he likes someone. Just because everyone thinks he's hot doesn't mean I'm gonna get jealous. I'm not that shallow."

He placed his things in his locker, getting the few books he would need for today. Let's see, he had...Japanese, Gym, Art, Lunch, Math, then Chemistry. He only needed one book for the first half of the day, luckily. His other books were heavy.

"Hello, Roxas."

The blond jumped, turning to see Axel smiling brightly at him. The red head had indeed taken him out yesterday after school, and though Roxas hated to admit it, he had a lot of fun. There was something about Axel that made him feel warm and giddy. Everything about the red head was perfect. Though, he refused to talk about his family. Something in the blond said that there was something there.

"Hi, Axel. What can I do for you?"

Axel leaned against the lockers. "I was hoping you could let me and Jo-chan walk you to class...since we're heading to the same place and all."

"Jo...chan?" Roxas looked behind the red head.

A boy, who looked like he was fifteen, stood there with his arms in his pockets. He was horribly pale, but not in a weird way. It seemed like it fitted him, and his skin had a glow to it. His hair was black, and somewhat long, falling into his bright silver eyes and the nape of his neck. He wasn't wearing the uniform, which made him stand out. He was wearing a black and white hoodie with black pants.

"Er, hello?" Roxas offered.

Axel chuckled, placing a hand on the boy's head. He was unusually short. "His real name is Jojo. He doesn't talk at all anymore, and I'm the only one he really likes so he transferred with me. Only I can call him Jo-chan."

Jojo rolled his eyes, giving Roxas a lazy wave before crossing his arms. Roxas blinked. Odd, why didn't he talk? Was there something wrong with him? Shaking his head, the blond smiled at Axel.

"Sure you can walk with me. Do you know where the room is? I never did get to show you where your classes are yesterday."

Axel beamed, making the passing people stop and stare. "That's okay. And thanks."

Roxas nodded, blushing a little as they walked. It didn't help that Jojo gave him a dark look either, seemingly seizing him up. Like if he was worthy of his friends attention. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Roxas prayed he was.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Oh Roxas, please tell me you're having Axel sit by us!" Kairi begged as the blond sat down with her and Olette out in the Court Yard.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He asked me and I said yes. Calm down Kai, or you'll freak him out."

Olette laughed, biting into her sandwich. "He likes you, Roxas. Question is, do you like him?"

Roxas snorted. He refused to answer that question, since he had been asked that a lot. Either way, he was made out to be the bad guy. If he said yes, everyone would hate him. And if he said no, they'd tell Axel, and Axel might not want to be friends with him.

At least, that's what he feared.

"Hey Roxas." Axel greeted, sitting down under the Sakura trees.

Roxas smiled, giving him a wave. When he caught a glimpse of Jojo, he gestured for him to take a seat. It wasn't very visible, but the pale boy gave a tiny smile, placing himself next to Axel's other side.

"You!" Kairi burst out, pointing at the boy. "You're the kid who tripped me!"

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"This kid tripped me in Gym!" the female red head snapped. "He did it on purpose too! I could tell!"

Jojo shook his head, rolling his eyes, slumping against Axel. This seemed to only infuriate Kairi more, as she, as well as the rest of the population, were envious that he could get away with touching their crush.

"Kairi-san, Jojo didn't trip you." Axel said easily, smiling. "That jocky boy, what's his face did. Er, Timus? Timmy?"

"Tidus?" Olette offered.

Axel nodded. "Yeah! He did it. We both saw him, but he blamed it on Jo-chan. Really, why would Jojo trip you?"

"Why would Tidus?" Kairi challenged.

"I dunno, why not ask him." Though his tone was polite, his posture was everything but. Clearly Axel didn't appreciate his mute-friend being singled out.

Roxas sighed. "Just relax, Kairi. You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

She sighed. "Sorry, Jojo."

Jojo shrugged, still leaning on the taller male. Axel chuckled, running a hand through the younger boy's black hair.

"Are you tired? Xiggy would come and get you if you wanted."

Jojo shook his head.

"Are you sure? You haven't been sleeping that well."

Roxas felt something akin to envy well up inside him. Did Jojo live with Axel? Why, where their parents? Obviously the younger boy was attached to Axel, and the blond didn't like it one bit. He wanted Axel's attention!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You're back." Xigbar greeted as the pair walked into the house.

"I_**hate**_ humans." Axel hissed. "Those bitches were all singling Jojo out! What did he do!"

"Axel, Axel, Axel." the older man tsked. "You have to remember how humans are. Their petty emotions get in the way of their brains. They're just jealous. I told Jojo that this would happen if he came too."

Jojo glared, skin glowing faintly. Seeing this, Xigbar held his hands up in defense.

"C'mon, Jojo! It's not like it's my fault! You just have to be careful. Humans don't know that you guys are brothers, and so, think that the affection you show is more...sexual."

Both boys gagged. "What! Please, not offense or anything Jo-chan, but...ew."

Jojo smiled, shaking his head. Axel laughed, ruffling his hair.

"So, what do we do? Tell them that Jojo is my brother?" Axel asked.

Xigbar shrugged. "You could. But it might help Her Highness in finding you. She still doesn't know where in the human world you are."

Jojo sighed faintly, walking over to the old blackboard on the wall and writing with a piece of chalk in neat handwriting, _"She won't find us. All humans who see as won't be able to say anything until we speak of it first. We're fine. The only human I worry about is Axel's human."_

Xigbar frowned, turning to the red head. "What're you doing then?"

Axel tried to defend himself, but Jojo kept writing. _"He's using the Pomegranate Spell. And it's working, but the human's will is strong. I give him until the end of the month at most."_

"I'm working on it." Axel muttered, heading up to his room.

He sighed, laying on his bed. Of all the rooms in his house, his room was his favorite. It was a direct tie to his own world, which is why his mother could never find him. On his side of the house, his balcony showed his world, a flowing river and a beautiful view of the sunset. The room itself was black and reds, though more black than anything. The color reflected him a lot, despite what he was.

The opening of his door caught his attention. "Jojo? What is it?"

Jojo crept over to the bed, sitting next to him. In a small, feeble yet beautiful voice, he whispered. "What makes him so special?"

Axel smiled, hugging his younger brother. "He accepts you, Jojo. I know he does. And I know he'll accept me, even when I tell him what I am."

Jojo nodded. "Be careful. Humans are fickle, I don't want you hurt."

"...I know."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Hope you all like! Personally, I like writing this story so far, so as long as the reviews come, I'll keep updating. Lol.

R&R


	3. Seduction of Spring

Yay, another chapter! Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And wow, only three know who Jojo are? I'm surprised...

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"So, what's up?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked through the town.

Axel smiled, hands in his pockets as he walked along side the blond. "I have a serious question for you...I just hope you don't think I'm kidding..."

Roxas frowned at this. "What is it?"

Axel blushed, stopping. Roxas stopped as well, frown deepening. He knew something was up, since Jojo had left early, and Axel had told him he wanted to talk to him after school. It had been a week since he had first met the red head, and ever since, Axel seemed to be more and more...well, affectionate. Roxas was afraid to say that the red head might be interested in him because he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"W-well..." Axel smiled sheepishly, face a light pink. "Would you...go out with me?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "Seriously? You'd date me?"

Axel nodded, fidgeting. Roxas crossed his arms. Dating Axel, huh? It would be nice, since Roxas liked him a lot. And it might get everyone off of their backs, as well as get them away from Jojo. But it wasn't just that. Axel was...special. Roxas felt honored and flattered that Axel would like him back.

"Alright."

Axel blinked. "Really?"

Roxas blushed a little. "Well, yeah...I-I mean, I like you a lot, Axel, and..."

Axel lightly grasped the blond's chin, tilting his face up towards his. "We might not know each other that well, Roxas, but..." He leaned in closer. "I think I might love you."

He kissed him lightly, not putting too much pressure on the blond. Roxas's eyes fluttered shut, senses overwhelmed. This was happening so fast, and his skin was warming up, like the sun was beaming down on him, and he kept seeing that meadow of golden flowers, smelling summer.

It stopped once Axel pulled away. His confession hit him hard then. Axel...thought he might love him? So soon? Axel ran a hand through the shorter male's hair, smiling.

"Maybe someday, you'll feel the same, huh?"

Roxas nodded, not meeting his eyes. He didn't have the guts to tell Axel that that day might be closer than the red head thought if these weird feelings kept coming every time they kissed.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey, Jojo."

The pale boy turned, blinking when he saw that it was Roxas. It was a Friday morning now, and Axel had told him about what had happened the day before. Honestly, Jojo was happy for his brother, but he didn't like not telling Roxas what was going on. Somehow, the blond had made himself a frequent thing in his head, and he was afraid to figure out why.

Roxas smiled, used to not getting an answer. "Are you ready for the weekend? It might only be your first week, but it still can be pretty annoying...like all these damn girls. Drive you nuts."

Jojo smirked, shaking his head. He liked listening to Roxas. The blond wasn't like the other people here. No, the blond cared about what he thought, or what he had to say, which was always nothing. He sighed, unnoticeably getting the taller boy's (by only a few inches; Jojo was just that short) attention.

"Jojo, are you okay?"

'_I'm not...starting to like him am I? What would Axel say? I can't stand it when he's mad, especially if it's at me! It just naws at me_ _until someone can get him to actually listen to me. But he'd understand, right? I mean, Roxas is nice, and cute, and caring, and-Crap, I am starting to like him!'_

"Jojo?" Roxas frowned, placing an arm on the pale boy's shoulders. "Are you okay? Want me to get Axel?"

Jojo shook his head, briskly walking away with a half-hearted wave. He needed to talk to Axel alone. He could only pray that his older brother would understand; Axel was all he had left.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey Roxas." Kairi greeted as the blond walked towards their spot under the Sakura Blossoms in the Court Yard. "Where's Axel?"

Roxas sighed; he hated lunch. "I haven't seen him all day. I think he went home. Jojo might've gotten sick, he didn't look so well this morning..."

Kairi sighed dramatically. "He's taking Axel away from you! Roxas, you should do something! I mean, Jojo's nice and all but..."

"Kai, relax." Roxas sat down, blushing and wondering if he was going to regret this. "Axel asked me out yesterday."

Olette, who had been quiet until now, and Kairi squealed, eyes huge. "What?!"

Roxas's blush darkened. "Yeah, so calm down, okay? And be nice to Jojo! He's more of a...brother than a love interest. Axel doesn't like him that way."

"Aw, Roxas! That's so cute!" Olette gushed. "Oh, the others are gonna be _**so**_ jealous!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Knock it off. And don't tell them yet, okay? I want to make sure it's okay with Axel."

Kairi saluted him. "Of course."

He sighed. He didn't have much faith in Kairi. The girl couldn't keep a secret to safe her life.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Jojo, what's wrong?" Axel asked, looking concerned. "Did something happen? Because I'm about ready to kill something by now."

Jojo shook his head, trying to find the words to say what he needed to. "A-Axel, I..."

Axel frowned. If Jojo was stuttering, it was bad. And it hurt that his voice was so raspy from not talking for so long. He needed to speed this up and get him home.

"I-I think...I might like Roxas."

Axel blinked. Was that what he was worried about? Jojo wrapped himself in his arms, looking worried and guilty. The red head sighed. This must've bothered him all day. He smiled, hugging his little brother tightly.

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" he whispered, cradling Jojo in his arms and standing, supporting all of the pale boy's weight.

Jojo nodded. It had been a long time since he had been held like this. His brother was always so busy with all this searching, and his mother would rather literally stab him in the back that show any love for him...and his Dad was dead.

"It's okay." Axel continued. "It's perfectly understandable that you would have a crush on Roxas. So, don't worry about it, okay? As soon as we get home, I'll help you find someone."

Jojo hid his face into Axel's shoulder. He savored the times he could talk freely like this. His brother was the only one he trusted enough to talk to anymore.

"Thanks, Axel."

Axel smiled, his holding tightening. "What are brothers for?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Yay, another chapter! My cousin and I were talking about the book and I told her about the characters, so she drew a really cute picture. It doesn't give away what Jojo and Axel are, which is a plus, and it's so damn cute!! She'll probably put it up on Deviant Art this weekend, so comment! Her account is RokuAku!

R&R


	4. Deceitful Truths

Yay, another chapter! Woot woot! lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Is Jojo alright?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked through town that Saturday. "He left early and I didn't see you at all so I figured you took him home."

Axel smiled. "Yes, he's fine. Just wasn't feeling good at the moment was all, it passed once he laid down. He'll be back on Monday."

"That's good..." Roxas said, smiling softly. "I, uh, wanted to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"Do you want other people knowing we're going out?" Roxas asked, not meeting his eyes, blushing. "I understand if you don't, I-I mean, it won't bother me or anything, but I told Olette and Kairi, but that was stupid because Kairi will probably blab, but I want to make sure and-"

He was cut off as Axel lightly kissed him. "Roxas," he chuckled. "It's fine. I want people to know that I love you, okay?"

Roxas's blush darkened. "O-okay..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Did you hear??"

"I know!"

"-so lucky-"

"-not fair!"

Roxas sighed as he walked to his locker Monday, Axel and Jojo next to him. "I knew Kairi wouldn't be able to keep quiet."

Axel smiled, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I don't mind, Roxas."

"Oh is it true, Roxas?!" a group of girls asked, crowding around the teen's locker.

Roxas gulped. "Er...is what true?"

"Are you really going out with Axel??"  
"Are you gay?"

"Is _**Axel**_ gay?!"

Axel frowned. "I'm right here you know. You can ask me." They all turned their attention on him, making him sigh. "Yes, we're going out. No, we're not gay. We're bi."

A blond girl shared a look with her friends. "So...this is just an experiment thing?"

Something in Axel's eyes flashed, making all of them, even Roxas, stare. He had never seen Axel get angry before. "_**No**_, it's not. In fact," he smirked, rather evilly, really. "I love Roxas."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Oi, kid." Xigbar waved a hand in front of the black haired boy's face as Jojo stared out the window dully. "Everything okay?"

Jojo scowled, not answering. Axel was with Roxas again. It had been two months since they began dating. Two months! He might like Roxas, and he might like them together, but Axel still hadn't told Roxas anything and it was too much. Seducing him with a spell wasn't right; that wasn't love, that was...wrong.

_'I...I have to tell him,'_ he realized, paling even more than usual. _'But if I do...Axel will never trust me again. He might never talk to me again either. But...it's for both of them. If Roxas is the one, it shouldn't matter,'_ Nodding, he went into his room, waving goodbye to Xigbar before locking himself in for the rest of the day.

It was dark when Axel returned. Jojo heard him walking up the stairs and paused at the younger siblings door. "...Whatever you do, Jojo..." The boy tensed. "Make sure it's worth whatever consequences that you'll face. I don't know what you're planning, but...don't be stupid, okay?"

He walked into his own room. Jojo clutched the front of his shirt, his heart pounding. He wondered if betraying Axel was worth it. He was his brother after all. He loved him. If they ever fought, their mother always toko advantage of it, and that's how their father was killed. They swore to never really fight again, but...

Shaking his head, he crept down the stairs and out the house. He knew where Roxas's house was, Axel had told him. He climbed up the side of the house easily, peering into the blond's bedroom. He was typing on the computer, smiling to himself. Jojo felt his heart ache but ignored it, knocking on the glass. Roxas jumped.

"Jojo?? How'd you get up here?!" Roxas asked, letting the black haired boy into the room.

Jojo took a deep breathe. "I...need to tell you something."

Roxas's eyes widened. "You're...talking!"

"Roxas, you need to keep quiet, okay?" he whispered, ignoring the shock from the blond. He had expected it. "I'm going to get into big trouble if they know where I am."

Roxas searched his eyes. "Who...?"

"We've been lying to you." Jojo said bluntly. "We're not...what you think we are." He chuckled humorlessly. "You probably won't believe me, really. You'll think I'm crazy, but that's okay. I need to tell you...Axel won't, not for a while. But I think waiting isn't right."

"I'll listen." Roxas guaranteed, giving a reassuring smile.

Jojo nodded. "Thank you, Roxas...Where to begin?...Okay, me and Axel, we're...not human." He turned to look him in the eye. "We're called Faeries. But not like what you're kind think. I'm not a push over, and I'm certainly not a whore."

Roxas gaped at him. "Are you serious??"

"Yes..." Jojo sighed. "Well, if you think that's bad..." He fiddled with his shirt. "You see, me and my brother are in the Court. Axel needs you, Roxas. He loves you, and he needs the one he loves to be seated with him in the Court or our mother will kill us so she can remain at the top."

"Top?" Roxas repeated, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Jojo chuckled. "You're human women at school, they call Axel a Prince...But that's not true. He's the King, Roxas. Axel's the King of Summer. And without his Queen, Summer will never return to the world. Our mother will destroy it forever."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
It's short, but I wanted you all to see this. :smiles: I hope you like it! And now you know what they are. Heh heh. I loves the book so much.

R&R


	5. Faerie Court

This chapter is only Jojo explaining what happened before. And there's another cliff hanger. :laughs: I seem to have a knack for them. Sorry.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_She started this when Axel was born...I hadn't been thought of yet, because our Mother said she wasn't ready for children. Axel had been an accident."_

"My Lady!" the servants circled around her as she held her first born to her chest, all gazing in awe. "Congratulations, Lady Larxene! He's a beautiful boy!"

Larxene smiled, her blond bangs sticking to her skin from sweating. Faeries went into labor for a good amount of time, unlike humans. Her son had lasted her almost three days. It meant that he would grow up to be strong since he had lasted such a large amount of time. Everyone looked up when their King walked into the dark Birthing Room.

"Please." he said. "I would like some alone time with my family."

They all left, giving their congratulations to the new parents. Their King, Reno, just waved. Once they were gone, however, Larxene scowled, glaring down at the baby.

"I don't want it."

Reno sighed. "Lark, he's our son! The whole kingdom knows about him! We can't just give him away."

"Say he was kidnaped." she snapped. "I don't want children, Reno! You knew this. He already stinks of summer."

Reno's eyes widened. "S-summer?? We...we finally have our summer?"

Reno himself was only the King of Spring. Larxene was the Queen of Winter. Their people, all the other faeries, needed their King of Summer to protect them. Most could only survive in the warm days, though there were a few who thrived in the winter. They were the followers of Larxene.

"Don't look so happy about it." Larxene sneered, all but throwing the newborn into her husband's arms. "Why can't we remain in Spring or Fall? Something in between??"

Reno scowled, hugging the baby tightly. "We need the summer! Our people will die without it!"

"Then let them die!"

Silence followed. Reno closed his eyes, grimacing. "I was afraid you would say such things...You only care about taking over, you care nothing of our people or our son...I have no choice, Larxene." He snapped his fingers and guards flew in through the window. "Larxene, you are banished here forth forever from this kingdom."

She gaped at him. "You can't be serious! I am your wife, I bore you a son!"

"You only want my position." Reno argued. "Never come back. I will take care of our son, alone."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Sir?" Namine, the Palace Healer, frowned as she helped Reno take care of his son. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Reno had been thinking about it all night. It had kept him up, and now he was exhausted. "I can't think of anything fitting...what do you name the King of Summer?"

Namine smiled. "Let's see..." She picked the baby up, laughing when he opened up his neon-green eyes. Faeries always had such beautiful eyes. "He's got your red hair, but Larxene's eyes...Summer...How about, Akuseru?"

The King thought it over. "It's nice, but maybe shorter? And more humanish?"

Namine blinked. "...Axel?"

"That's perfect!" Reno gushed, stealing away his son from her, smiling down at him. "Hello, Axel."

Axel giggled.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"L-Larxene!" Namine stared, eyes wide, as she watched Reno crumble to the floor. "You witch!"

Larxene cackled. "He had it coming to him, banishing me. Of all people!" She strode around the room, looking thoughtful. "Now, where's my son?"

The smaller blond scowled. "He's no longer your son."

"Oh?" She turned, looking curious. "Did Reno find him another? Where is she then? What did he even name the boy anyway?"

Namine went to snap, but was cut off. The door to Reno's office opened and a small boy walked in. Axel had grown the past fifty years, making him an adolescent in human years. His red hair was pulled back to keep it from spiking down, and his green eyes were round and big on his chubby face. The birthmarks under his eyes were more pronounced now.

"Daddy?"

Larxene smirked. "Hello there. I'm afraid your Father had a bit of an accident...What's your name?"

"Axel."

Namine stood in front of the boy. "The Guards are on their way, Larxene! Get out."

"I have every right to see my son."

Axel peeked out from behind the blond. "You're...my mom?"

The Winter Faerie put on a fake smile. "Yes. And now your Father tried to keep you away from me." She held out a hand. "I promise, Axel. I'll be a good mother."

"No!" Namine yelled. "You're a monster! You killed Reno for power!" She hugged Axel tightly as the boy's eyes widened. "You're nothing but a Tainted Blood!"

"You?!" Larxene screeched. "He chose you over me?!"

"I also gave Reno a son!" Namine snapped. "I gave him a son and I gave Axel a little brother. You...I know what you planned, Larxene. I'm not foolish. You wanted to kill Axel so there would be no more heirs and when Reno died, you'd take over."

"And it will work!" Larxene laughed. "Axel's far too young to take over, and though I was banished like a commoner, I am still a Queen. You can't keep me from my position." She turned to Axel, smirking. "And as for you...You may grow up, and you may be the King of Summer, but you can't take over if you have no power."

She smacked Namine out of the way and pressed a finger at his forehead. Grinning, she sealed his powers inside of him. Namine cursed, unable to do anything since she was only a common White Faerie.

"You're powers will only return if you can find the one who will share summer with you." Larxene whispered. "To spend an eternity with you. If they try and do not really love you, they will become simple Faeries, bound to be nothing more than Pleasurers. Think you can handle making your own people chose such a thing?"

"He will." Namine said. "Axel will be a great King. He may have to wait awhile, but he will get rid of you." She chuckled. "You may be Queen, but you will never have respect."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You see, Roxas?" Jojo asked. "Axel needs you."

Roxas stared. "This...this is crazy!" He began pacing. "Since when where there such things as Faeries and...Courts and things? I shouldn't believe you..." He sighed. "But at the same time, it makes sense. Twilight Town hasn't seen summer for along time."

Jojo nodded. "It's her doing. But lately, she's been attempting to kill Axel with her worthless Winter minions. If Axel dies, _**all**_ of the Fray with die!"

The blond looked down at his feet. "This is all...hard to believe..."

"Well well well." Both Roxas and Jojo jumped, whirling around to see Axel sitting on the window sill. "Look at what we have here."

"A-Axel?"

The red head scowled. "I don't think I gave you permission to speak, Jojo."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Here's to another chapter. Yay. I'm thinking of writing an AxelxAeris story...After my Axette one. I've come to like those two pairings. XP Olette and Namine are tied for my favorite female character. Lulz.

R&R


	6. Beauty of Summer

Yay, another story! XP Sorry I left you all at that point. But I had to. It's fun. Also, I made an error, but someone helped me. The Faeries are called the Fay, not Fray. Oops.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas couldn't tell exactly what, but he knew something was different about Axel. He held himself differently as he leaned against the frame of his window, long legs bent as he stared at the two of them. He seemed more powerful, controlling, like a...

'_King,'_

"Axel, don't be mad at him." Roxas pleaded, stepping in front of Jojo. "He didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Axel snorted. "I had a feeling you'd do something stupid like this." He seemed to be ignoring Roxas for now. "I told you what I was doing and you went against me. I had this all figured out."

"What, to lie to me?" Roxas snapped, frowning. "To keep me in the dark? I like knowing, especially if I'm being used."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "I've never used you."

Roxas scuffed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure why he felt so angry, but he wanted to take it out on someone. "Whatever, your _Highness_. What were you going to do then?? Wait until you had seduced me and then, 'you're going to spend an eternity with me and my Fay Court, hope you don't mind'. That's using me, Axel."

"I was making sure you loved me!" Axel snapped, getting to his feet and towering over him. "Dammit Roxas, if you don't love me, and I mean really, truly love me, then you get turned into a slave for the Harem. You think I want that for you? I love you, I've said that before! But you humans are so incompetent and greedy, you wouldn't know love if it exploded in front of your face!"

"I'm sure." Roxas sneered. "What do you care if I get turned into your sex toy, you 'love me'! Either way you get to have me, just without sharing power!"

Axel frowned, looking hurt. "You really think that all I want from you, Roxas?"

Roxas paused. "I..."

"I've spent the last thousand years looking for someone I could spend the rest of my life with." he muttered, folding his arms around himself and not looking at either of them. "Someone who wouldn't care that I was a Prince, or only see my status. That's why I came here, into the human world." He laughed, but it was devoid of any humor. "And I finally found someone, and you're just like the rest of them."

"No, Axel." Roxas frowned, feeling sick. "I didn't mean those things, I just...I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?" the red head spat, still not looking at him. "I love you, Roxas. At least...I thought I did."

"Axel," Jojo lightly grabbed on to his brother's arm. "You need to understand. Roxas is human, he doesn't age like we do. Spending a lifetime with someone is scary when you'll die so soon."

"What..." Roxas hesitated. "What do you look like? As a Faerie?"

Axel sighed. "I guess I could show you...But first, you have to answer me; do you love me, Roxas?"

Roxas stared at him. Did he love Axel? He was so sure before, but all of a sudden, he was second guessing himself. He wanted to blame it all on Axel's powers, which explained why he'd get all warm and fuzzy when they kissed, but it felt more than that. He did care about the red head, he just wasn't sure how much.

"I...I don't know." Roxas muttered, feeling horrible. "I'm pretty sure I do, but I...how do you tell?"

Axel gave a small smile, gently placing a hand under his chin. "Do you care about me?"

"Y-yes."

"Willing to spent forever with me?"

"...Yes."

The smile got bigger. "Then you love me, Roxas."

Roxas smiled back, leaning forward and kissing the other. No sunlight this time, Axel wasn't using a spell, but warmth flooded into his body and warmed him up. He wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, feeling Axel's arms around his waist.

Axel pulled back, smiling, as he closed his eyes. Roxas stared, not wanting to miss anything. He wondered what a Faerie looked like, and how different they were compared to a human being. Hopefully no fur, Roxas didn't like fur...

Axel's skin began glowing white though the skin darkened into a tan. He was taller, lankier, somehow, his arms and legs almost disproportional, and his hair grew slightly. Black and red wings, like a dragonfly, see-through with a curved flame on them, sprouted from his back. His ears pointed, and he opened his eyes. Roxas gasped. The already bright green eyes were like liquid emeralds now; they were bright and glowing and lively.

"You're..." Roxas tried to find a word that fit. "Gorgeous."

Axel smiled, and it made Roxas felt dizzy with heat. "Thank you, Roxas."

"S-so...now what?" Roxas murmured. He suddenly felt self conscious; why would someone like Axel want to spend an eternity with _him_? He could have anyone of the Fay, and they were all probably a lot prettier than him.

Axel glided over; he was far too graceful to call it anything else. "That's up to you, Roxas."

"B-but, I...I have no idea what to do, or..." Roxas gulped, not wanting to look Axel in the eye. "Are you sure you want me, Axel?"

Axel smiled and lifted Roxas's chin; his fingers were longer, the blond noticed, and had almost claws. "You're perfect, Roxas. At least, for me you are."

Roxas smiled widely, practically beaming. He didn't mind spending forever with Axel. He couldn't even remember how his life had gone by without the red head. He was suddenly everything to him.

"I'll go with you, Axel." Roxas whispered, taking his hand. "I can't think of a better way to spend an eternity."

Axel kissed him again, though this time, Roxas gasped and almost reeled back. His whole body was hot, like fire was coursing through his veins. The places where Axel had grabbed on to his arms burned, but it didn't hurt. The blond blushed, feeling the other's tongue enter his mouth. They really hadn't done this before.

"Roxas..." Axel pulled back, nuzzling his throat. "If you go with me, you can't come back. Are you sure?"

Roxas frowned. His mom was dead, and his Dad was never home because he had found someone else. Who would miss him? Kairi, Olette? They would figure it out, seeing as Axel and Jojo would leave at the same time...he hoped. Actually, speaking of...

"Where's Jojo?"

Axel's eyes flashed slightly but otherwise he didn't show anything. "Home. Getting ready to leave."

"Be nice, Axel." Roxas pleaded, hugging him. "I'm glad he told me."

"...I guess..."

Roxas smiled. "But, I want to go with you. I mean, there's nothing else here for me anyway..."

Axel beamed, making his skin glow harder...somehow. "Well, let's go then! I'll fly us there!"

Roxas gulped, looking at the wings. "U-um, are you sure...? Won't someone see us??"

Axel snorted. "Roxas, how do you think my kind survive? Humans can't see us unless we want them to. And since you're my Chosen, they won't see you either. Though I'll have to see if Demyx can't turn you into a Faerie, he's pretty smart..."

"T-turn me into a Faerie?!" Roxas gaped. "You can do that??"

"Duh, Roxas." Axel rolled his eyes, smirking. "How else do I spend an eternity with you if you die?"

Roxas couldn't help but feel excited. He could be a fearie! Spend forever with Axel, and he wouldn't have to worry about what others would think, or not being good enough...Though he might still be ugly compared to Axel, even as a Faerie. He kissed Axel, getting on to his tiptoes and still having to pull him down.

"I love you." he whispered, making the red head beam and hug him tightly.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel gently bit his ear, making the blond yelp. "Nothing could ever change that."

Roxas cuddled into his neck. "Not even your psychotic mother?"

Axel laughed. "Nope."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I should warn you," Axel whispered as he flew into his window, Roxas in his arms bridal style. "Xigbar and Xaldin are my Guards...they're scarey looking, but don't let them fool you. They're softies, and Xigbar's in love with Demyx...then again, most are. He's just got a thing about him. Must be his Water."

"Water?" Roxas echoed, looking confused.

Axel nodded. "Some of us have elements. Since I'm Summer, I also control Fire. Demyx, he's a Faerie of Spring, so he has water. Xigbar just controls space, and Xaldin controls wind. Jojo has his voice, which if he speaks around weak people, like humans, they'll lose their souls to him."

Roxas gaped. "But...I heard him speak, I didn't lose my soul..."

"I said weak people, Roxas." Axel rolled his eyes playfully. "You really think my Chosen would be weak?"

Roxas blushed, pouting. "No, but..."

Axel cut him off with a kiss, smirking. "Relax, okay? I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"When we leave?" Roxas asked.

"Yep. We just have to get ready. Switching worlds is kinda tricky since only more powerful Faeries can do it, but Xigbar's good with crossing dimensions." Axel replied, setting Roxas down on a bed. "Jojo's already told them everything."

Roxas watched as Axel turned back into a human. Even though he had lost his glow and his eyes had dulled, he was still gorgeous. Roxas blushed, moving so Axel laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Faerie's skin was warm, almost hot to the touch, and almost immediately, Roxas fell asleep, thinking,

'_Please don't let this be a dream...'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Well, here ya go...It might be a bit rushed, but I did my best! :nods: I hope you like it. I rather liked the last chapter, and I made Roxas kinda mean in the beginning of this one, but he's not anymore! :D

R&R


End file.
